Foolish Heart
by kanon1010
Summary: Kim Jaejoong kau tak memiliki sahabat, kau tak percaya dengan kepercayaan. Dia bukanlah orang yang kau percayai, dia musuhmu. Tak hanya dia, semua orang musuhmu kau harus ingat itu Kim Jaejoong. Hanya kata-kata ini yang terngiang di kepalaku. Diriku mengingatkan ku akan hal-hal itu. Ya... mereka musuhku bukan sahabatku. [YUNJAE]


"Apa kau menyukai Yunho?"

* * *

...

**Starring :**_** Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu & Shim Changmin**_

...

* * *

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku hingga kalimat itu tercetus begitu saja. Aku mencoba menahan diri, menahan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti pikiranku setiap melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Ke-kenapa ti-tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu Jae?"

* * *

...

_**Disclaimer : their own life**_

**Warning : this story about boys love! I beg for you, if you don't like this fanfic you can step back and don't read this fic. Be a smart reader ok!**

...

* * *

Lihatlah, bahkan tanpa perlu kau menjawab pertanyaanku, wajah mu yang memerah sudah menjawab semuanya. Cih, rasanya aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri karena kebodohanku menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya ku ketahui dengan jelas.

"Tak apa, hanya penasaran. Lagipula sepertinya..." ia menunggu lanjutan ucapanku. Apa benar jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya? Ini baik untuk mereka kan? Bagaimana denganku? "Sepertinya... dia juga menyukaimu."

Bola matanya membulat. Senyuman angelnya merebak seakan mendengar hadiah jackpot.

"Benarkah?"

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul lalu ia memelukku.

"Meskipun begitu, aku belum berani mengatakan duluan. Tapi setidaknya ini sebuah awal yang baik. Terima kasih Jae, kau memang sahabatku."

Kim Jaejoong kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kau berbuat kebaikan dengan menyatukan dua insan.

_**Kim Jaejoong kau tak memiliki sahabat, kau tak percaya dengan kepercayaan.**_

_**Dia bukanlah orang yang kau percayai, dia musuhmu. Tak hanya dia, semua orang musuhmu kau harus ingat itu Kim Jaejoong.**_

Hanya kata-kata ini yang terngiang di kepalaku. Diriku mengingatkan ku akan hal-hal itu.

Ya... mereka musuhku bukan sahabatku.

* * *

...

...

_**Kanon1010 Proudly Present...**_

**FOOLISH HEART**

...

...

* * *

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini. Jangan lupa tugas yang saya berikan dikerjakan. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Yeyyyy!."

Terdengar riuh-riuh setelah guru kelas 8-4 keluar dari kelas. Pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir. Ada yang langsung meninggalkan kelas, ada yang masih berbincang-bincang dan ada juga yang mulai tugas membersihkan kelas.

Lain halnya dengan seorang siswa bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajahnya yang tak bergitu banya berekpresi menuju salah satu ruangan di lantai 3. Sebuah ruangan club musik yang diikutinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

**Cklek..**

"Kau sudah datang Jae _hyung_, sendirian saja? Tidak bersama Junsu _hyung_ dan Yunho _hyung_?"

Seorang siswa dengan tinggi badan melebihi Jaejoong menyantap snack di hadapannya menyapa Jaejoong yang baru saja datang.

"Mereka sedang ada tugas piket." Jawab Jaejoong santai lalu mengambil beberapa lembar partitur yang dipastikan itu bahan latihan mereka hari ini.

Changmin nama siswa selain Jaejoong itu menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Ada apa memandangiku seperti itu Min?"

"_Hyung_, ada masalah? Kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini?"

Satu hal yang dibenci Jaejoong pada Changmin adalah pemuda itu selalu bisa membaca wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. Dan hal yang paling membuatnya membenci sifat Changmin adalah dia tau kelemahan terbesar milik Jaejoong.

"Masih belum bisa mempercayaiku hyung?"

Changmin tau penyakit kejiwaan Jaejoong dengan jelas.

"Tidak Min, hari ini aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah. Kemana si jidat _playboy_ itu?"

**Cklek...**

"_Yo guys_! Merindukan keberadaanku?"

Belum ada lima menit dibicarakan, orangnya sudah datang. Dia Park Yoochun. Murid kelas 8-1 sekelas dengan Changmin. Umur Changmin sebenarnya berada dibawah keempat temannya, namun karena kepintaran yang dimilikinya ia sudah bisa berada di kelas dengan tingkatan yang sama dengan keempat _hyung_nya.

"Dalam mimpimu jidat _hyung._" Changmin kembali mengunyah snack yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Jae sayang, kenapa wajahmu tampak kusut hari ini? Apa belum mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari ku?" ujar Yoochun dengan gaya genitnya duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan merangkul pundak temannya itu.

Dan Jaejoong tak menolak hal itu, malah ia dengan sengaja malah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yoochun. "Sangat, aku sangat merindukanmu Chunnie~."

"Uhukk...Uhuk..Uhhukk..." Changmin tersedak makanannya saat mendengar balasan dari Jaejoong. Selama ia mengenal sosok pemuda berwajah androgini itu, tak pernah Jaejoong membalas dengan _sweet talk_ juga ke Yoochun. Lain halnya dengan Yoochun yang hapal mengapa Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu.

Selain Changmin yang tau mengenai penyakit Jaejoong, Yoochunlah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. Dibalik sikap playboy dan suka tebar pesonanya itu, Yoochun bisa dibilang _soulmatenya_ Jaejoong.

"_My lovely Joongie_... aku jadi ingin menangis karena terharu." Yoochun mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut lalu memeluknya erat. "Katakan padaku nanti ada apa." Ucap Yoochun berbisik saat memeluk Jaejoong, dan Jae hanya mengagguk.

Changmin menarik tubuh Jaejoong yang menurutnya terlalu lama dipeluk oleh Yoochun.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan jidat Hyung!"

"_Oh my little brother Jealous hn? _Kemarilah_, come to big bro, my cute little brother_."

Acara kejar-kejaran antara Changmin dan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong tertawa dan sedikit melupakan kejadian kemarin. Meskipun pikiranya mengatakan semua orang itu musuh dan tak pantas diberi kepercayaan, tetapi hatinya sebaliknya. Ia merasa kedua orang itu adalah sahabatnya, sahabat yang tak pernah ia pikirkan akan bisa didapatkan.

"Sepertinya seru sekali."

Ucapan seseorang menghentikan kegiatan Changmin dan Yoochun, sedangkan Jaejoong tak perlu melihat siapa orang itu ia sudah kenal.

"Kalian sudah datang, kalau begitu kita mulai latihan hari ini. Bagaimana Jae kau siap?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

Semuanya sudah di posisi masing-masing. Jung Yunho memegang gitar, Kim Junsu memegang bass, Park Yoochun memegang keyboard, Shim Changmin memegang drum dan Kim Jaejoong sebagai vokalis utamanya.

Mereka membentuk sebuah band yang bernama Dong Bang Shinki. Singkatan kerennya DBSK atau TVXQ.

**...**

Latihan selama kurang lebih dua jam itu selesai juga. Tampak Jaejoong sedikit terengah-engah karena menyanyikan hampir lebih dari lima lagu. Begitupula dengan keadaan kawan lainnya. Meskipun lelah, tetapi semburat kepuasan terpancar dari wajah mereka.

"Jae _hyung_ keren nyanyi sebanyak itu tapi gak keliatan capenya." Puji Changmin pada Jaejoong yang sedang minum.

"Itulah Joongie, dia memang suka menyanyi dari dulu. Bahkan di kamar suka karokean sendiri sam–"

Belum selesai Yunho berbicara, Jaejoong sudah melempar Yunho dengan bantal sofa yang terdapat di ruang klub sekaligus studio itu.

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu itu Yunnie bear~?" suara yang halus namun mengandung makna mematikan di dalam kata-katanya.

"Maafkan aku Joongie." Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

Hal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan seseorang yang tersenyum namun hatinya meringis cemburu. Akhirnya dia pun ikut buka suara.

"Sudahlah, ini aku bawakan beberapa cemilan. Lumayan buat mengganjal perut." Junsu mengeluarkan perbekalan yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Yun, keringatmu menempel di baju, sini kulapkan." Lanjut Junsu menghampiri Yunho yang duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan mengusap peluh keringat di wajah Yunho.

"Terima kasih Su-ie."

"Un, sama-sama kau mau coba kue green tea ini?" tawar Junsu.

"Baiklah hanya sedikit saja."

Changmin tak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya, ia asik makan sedangkan Yoochun sedang menerima telepon dari salah satu gebetannya dan terdengar sedang asik merayu wanita di seberang telpon sana. Sedangkan Yunho dan Junsu tampak sedang berlovey dovey.

"Aku pulang duluan." Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menenteng tasnya membuat keempat orang yang disana menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka.

"Hyung sudah mau kembali? Apa hyung sakit? Wajah hyung tampak sangat pucat." Changmin berdiri menghampiri Jaejoong dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Jaejoong.

"Tidak min, hanya sedikit lelah. Aku pulang duluan."

"Jae, aku antar?" tawar Yoochun namun belum lama ia berkata telepon selularnya berbunyi.

"Tidak perlu, kau pasti ada urusan dengan wanita di telepon itu kan? Aku baik-baik saja." Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum agar teman-temannya tidak khawatir.

"Aku ikut pulang." Yunho bersiap membawa tasnya, namun tangannya dicekal Junsu.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok kita Yun? Bukankah mau mengerjakan hari ini?"

"Nanti aku kabari, ok." Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia sedang ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Sudahlah Yun, tugas kalian lebih penting. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Sampai jumpa besok." Tanpa mendengar kata-kata temannya lagi, Jaejoong menutup pintu dan menghilang seiiring langkah kakinya yang sudah tak terdengar di lorong.

**...**

**...**

* * *

Kosong...

Sepi...

Gelap...

Hal-hal itu yang selalu menyambut Jaejoong setiap harinya. Bertemu ayah dan ibunya hanya ketika pagi hari, itu juga kadang-kadang. Mereka berangkat kerja pagi dan pulang tengah malam bahkan tak jarang mereka tidak pulang sama sekali. Sedangkan kakaknya, terlalu sibuk dengan urusan yang bahkan Jaejoong sendiri hampir tak mengenali sang kakak.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Rasa lelah di tubuh tak sebanding dengan lelah hatinya.

"Khawatir huh? Itu yang kalian katakan padaku tadi? Kalian itu cuma kasihan. Menawarkan pulang bersama hanya sekedar basa-basi."

Monolog Jaejoong, seraya tersenyum miris memandangi langit-langit kamar. Ia merasa matanya memburam hingga air matanya turun dari kedua bola mata indahnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seakan ada seseorang yang sedang menenagkan dirinya.

Ia rapuh... benar-benar rapuh.

Ia membangun tembok besar agar ia tak kembali mudah menerima semua orang.

"Kalian semua musuhku! Orang jahat hiks..hiks... Tidak ada yang namanya pertemanan hiks.. yang ada hanyalah musuh. Aku hiks.. hiks.. hidup sendiri dan berjuang sendiri." Ucapnya disela-sela isak tangis.

Tanpa ia sadari kakaknya sedang berdiri dibalik pintu kamar sang adik terdiam mendengar rancauan dari bibir adiknya. Ia tau ia juga salah satu penyebab adiknya semacam itu, Kim Kibum menangis dalam diam...

Pagi menjelang, tetapi Jaejoong merasa berat untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, mungkin efek menangis semalam ditambah ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan benar sehabis pulang sekolah.

Matanya ia kompres dengan air dingin agar tak terlalu terlihat bekas ia menangis, meskipun tak bisa menutupi wajah pucatnya dan ia juga meminum beberapa vitamin penguat tubuh.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat Jae? Sarapan dulu yuk sama _hyung_." Kibum menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Aku tidak lapar _hyung_, ada tugas piket pagi ini jadi aku berangkat duluan."

Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan Kibum yang memandang sendu adiknya. Punggung pemuda yang bahkan baru saja genap 17 tahun itu, bagaikan sedang memikul beban yang berat.

"Hyung harus bagaimana agar membuatmu sembuh Joongie." Lirih Kibum.

**...**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan lesu. Tubuhnya memang kurang baik, namun ia memaksakan diri tetap masuk sekolah. Belum jauh ia berjalan tampak Yunho yang sudah menunggunya di persimpangan jalan. Rumah mereka memang tak begitu jauh hanya beda dua blok. Makanya ia biasa menunggu Jaejoong di persimpangan jalan.

"Pagi Jae.." sapa Yunho dengan senyuman 5 jarinya.

"Pagi." Jaejoong merasa Yunho tengah mengawasinya, itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dipandangi secara intens. "Ada apa yun? _You seems so quite today_."

"Jae, kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat dibanding biasanya."

"Tidak, wajahku memang seperti ini." Keheningan menerpa keduanya. Biasanya Jaejoong lumayan cerewet dan ada saja bahan pembicaraan diantara mereka. Namun dari kemarin ia tampak lebih diam dan banyak terbengong.

"Yun..."

"Hmm? Ada apa? Ku kira kau sudah melupakan ku yang berdiri disampingmu." Canda Yunho mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Jika suatu hari nanti jiwa kita tertukar satu sama lain, apa kau akan tetap mengenaliku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Tentu saja karena kita sudah berteman lama pasti aku mengetahui itu kau. Kenapa kau bertanya hal aneh semacam itu Joongie?"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya iseng."

Pembicaraan selesai dan keduanya kembali diam hingga sampai di sekolah dan berpisah di kelas saat hendak menuju bangku masing-masing.

Jaejoong memasang headsetnya memutarkan lagu-lagu yang bisa dibilang lagu rock, memamng tak sesuai dengan penampilannya yang elegan namun lagu-lagu rock memang kesukaannya.

"Jae..."

Junsu menyapa Jaejoong yang masih asik dengan lamunannya. Namun Jaejoong tak menghiraukan hingga headsetnya dilepas paksa oleh Junsu.

"JAEJOONG! Daritadi dipanggil bukannya nyahut." Junsu mendudukan diri di depan Jaejoong.

"Maaf, aku tak mendengar. Ada apa Su-ie?"

"Kemarin, aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku pada Yunho. Ka-kami belum resmi sih, tetapi ia sempat..." Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya yang sedikit nyeri. "Ka-kami.. ah- maksudku dia sempat me-me..."

"Menciummu?" lanjut Jaejoong dan membuat wajah Junsu semakin merah.

"Bagus dong, selamat ya." Ucap Jaejoong singkat dan melanjutkan lagi acara mendengarkan musiknya.

"Sudah itu saja?"

"Apa maumu lagi Su-ie? Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat terus apa lagi maumu? Maaf Junsu, hari ini kepalaku sedikit sakit." Jaejoong kembali memasang headsetnya. Tangan Junsu diletakkan diatas kening Jaejoong.

"Astaga Jae, kau demam? Ini panas sekali. Kita ke UKS sekarang!" Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan ditepis dengan sedikit kasar oleh Jaejoong.

"Ja-jae..."

"Maaf Su, tapi aku tak baik-baik saja. Tolong jangan ganggu aku hari ini."

Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dan Junsu kembali ke tempat duduknya menatap Jaejoong dengan cemas.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, kepala Jaejoong semakin terasa pusing dan berputar namun tetap dipaksakannya untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Mungkin setelah jam pertama selesai ia akan ke UKS meminta obat.

"Kim Jaejoong, maju ke depan kerjakan soal nomer 4." Perintah guru Lee yang merupakan guru mata pelajaran bahasa inggris.

Jaejoong maju perlahan dengan langkah yang lunglai. Wajahnya yang putih pucat semakin pucat, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Perlahan ia melihat papan tulis yang menampakkan berbagai macam tulisan. Hingga rasanya tulisan itu seperti berputar-putar seperti ular, sampai akhirnya kegelapan menyerangnya.

**Bruk...**

"Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho paling keras dan langsung maju ke depan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang tergeletak pingsan di lantai dan membawanya ke UKS diikuti Junsu dibelakangnya.

Seketika kelas menjadi riuh dengan kejadian tiba-tiba yang menimpa Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong termasuk orang yang kurang banyak berbicara di kelas, tetapi ia merupakan pribadi yang ramah. Sehingga tak hanya teman-teman sekelasnya yang khawatir tetapi guru Lee juga merasa khawatir.

**...**

**...**

Di UKS sudah ada Yunho dan Junsu yang menunggu Jaejoong tersadar dari pingsannya. Keringat dingin masih mengucur dari pelipis Jaejoong dengan napas yang tidak teratur. Dengan telaten Junsu mengusap peluh keringat Jaejoong dan mengompres kening Jaejoong dengan air hangat.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya dokter Shi?" guru Shi adalah dokter jaga di UKS.

"Demamnya cukup tinggi sekitar 39ºC dan juga sepertinya Jaejoong-ssi tidak cukup mendapat asupan makanan, perutnya kosong. Jika ia sudah sadar nanti berikan teh hangat agar lambungnya tidak kaget, setelah itu berikan ia roti agar ada asupan makanan yang masuk." Jelas dokter Shi.

"Terima kasih dok." Ujar Junsu mewakili Yunho.

"Sama-sama, saya tinggal sebentar untuk memberikan surat ijin kepada wali kelas obatnya ada disamping meja ya."

Sepeninggal dokter Shi, keheningan melanda ruangan tersebut. Hanya terdengar deru napas Jaejoong yang masih belum teratur dan juga bau obat-obatan. Yunho masih duduk disebelah Jaejoong tanpa melepas penganggan tangannya, Junsu yang melihat hal itu tak ayal membuatnya sedikit cemburu.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas saja Su." Ucap Yunho memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak, aku akan disini sampai Jaejoong membuka matanya."

"Tapi kau akan ketinggalan pelajaran, lebih baik aku saja yang menemani. Jika Jae sudah siuman akan ku kabari."

"Kita bolos sama-sama Yun, apa kau tak suka aku ada disini? Apa kau hanya ingin berduaan dengan Jae?" intonasi suara Junsu sedikit meninggi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa sangat marah dan kesal pada Jaejoong yang seakan sedang merebut seluruh perhatian Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu Su? Aku hanya tak ingin kau tertinggal pelajaran, lagipula biar istirahat Jaejoong lebih tenang. Kenapa kau jadi marah seperti itu?" Yunho menatap Junsu dengan kesal. Ia jadi bingung dengan sikap Junsu yang seakan tak suka jika ia bersama Jaejoong.

Cemburu kah?

Tetapi itu rasanya berlebihan, padahal Jaejoong merupakan sahabatnya dan sedang sakit apa salahnya ia menjaga Jaejoong?

"Terserah kau saja." Putus Yunho tak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Junsu.

Keheningan kembali melanda keduanya yang sedang terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Engh..." suara erangan Jaejoong mengalihkan keduanya dan menatap Jaejoong yang mencoba menetralisir penglihatannya.

Kepalanya berdenyut lumayan menyakitkan dan tubuhnya terasa sangat panas.

"Jae, minum ini dulu." Yunho menyuguhkan teh hangat yang sudah ada sejak tadi. Tanpa protes Jaejoong meminumnya sedikit lalu menjauhkan teh tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

"Tadi kau pingsan di depan kelas. Ternyata kau demam dan apa-apaan itu perutmu belum terisi apapun, mau sekurus apa lagi Jae?" Yunho mengomeli Jaejoong yang diam mengamati Yunho. Disudut matanya ia melihat Junsu yang tak mau mendekat ataupun menanyakan keadaannya.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian. Yun bisa hubungi Kibum _hyung_? Tolong jemput aku di sekolah."

"Baiklah." Yunho beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya untuk menghubungi Kibum.

Junsu masih tetap berdiri di sudut tanpa berniat maju. Jaejoongpun enggan bertanya atau mengeluarkan suara apapun, ia merasa tak cukup kuat untuk menaggapi apapun ia tak begitu peduli dengan Junsu yang mau berbicara dengannya atau tidak. Lagipula selama ini ia tak pernah menganggap Junsu atau lainnya sahabat semua hanya musuh baginya.

**Cklek**

"Jae _Hyung_? Kau sudah sadar?" tubuh tinggi Changmin muncul dari balik pintu disusul dengan Yoochun. "Kudengar Hyung pingsan, hyung sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin beruntun.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mengelus punggung Changmin yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya. Yoochun tersenyum dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Jaejoong memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Masih panas, mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Yoochun.

"Tidak usah, Yunho sedang menghubungi Kibum_ Hyung_."

"Baiklah, ini kubawakan _cream soup_ dari kantin lumayan untuk menghangatkan perutmu."

"Terima kasih."

Selang lima menit Yunho telah selesai menelpon Kibum dan mengatakan bahwa kakak dari Jaejoong itu akan sampai sekitar 30 menit lagi. Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu masih setia berada di UKS walau ada yang aneh dengan sikap Junsu yang tak cerewet seperti biasanya, tak menjadi masalah bagi lainnya.

Bel telah berbunyi, Junsu memutuskan meninggalkan UKS sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Changmin yang melihat tingkah aneh Junsu hanya mendelik matanya, padahal ia cukup akrab dengan Junsu tapi kelakuan Junsu akhir-akhir ini dirasanya agak aneh dan menyebalkan, menjadi dua kali lipat manjanya.

"Jae..." Kibum masuk kedalam ruangan UKS dengan rawut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Tampak kemejanya yang sedikit kusut dan juga peluh keringat yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin pulang~." Rengek Jaejoong bak anak berumur 10 tahun. Tak hanya Kibum, tetapi yang lain juga terkejut dengan tingkah manja Jaejoong yang tak pernal terlihat.

"Ayo kita pulang, _Hyung_ akan siapkan sup kerang laut kesukaanmu." Kibum memapah Jaejoong dibantu dengan Yunho disampingnya.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Jaejoong sudah duduk di kursi penumpang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah menemani Jae." Ucap Kibum. "Jae, kalau lagi sakit memang agak manja. Tetapi entah kenapa aku bersyukur ia sakit seperti ini, seakan Jaejoong yang dulu kembali." Tatap Kibum pada sosok Jaejoong.

"Apa Jaejoong yang biasanya di rumah juga pendiam?" tanya Yunho.

"Dulu Jaejoong itu sangat cerewet, riang dan banyak tersenyum. Namun karena suatu hal ia berubah, mungkin Yoochun tau karena setiap kuperiksa ponsel Jaejoong saat tidur, aku selalu melihat banyak pesan dari Yoochun dan Changmin juga ada. Kupikir kau Yun teman dekatnya, tapi ternyata Yoochun dan Changminlah teman terdekatnya."

Yunho menatap Yoochun seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu."

"Hati-hati _hyung_."

Suara deru mobil yang meninggalkan lapangan parkir, membawa Kibum dan Jaejoong menghilang.

"Bisa kalian berdua jelaskan apa maksud perkataan Kibum _hyung_ tadi?"

Yoochun dan Changmin saling memandang lalu menghela napas.

**...**

**...**

**..**.

"_Pistanthrophobia_."

"A-apa? _Pistanthrophobia_?"

Yunho, Changmin, dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk membolos dari jam pelajaran dan memilih berada di ruangan klub mereka. Lagipula nanggung juga kalau mau mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya. Dan disinilah mereka menjelaskan apa yang disembunyikan Jaejoong selama ini.

"_Pistanthrophobia _itu sebuah penyakit kejiwaan atau ketakutan mempercayai orang lain. Bagi penderitanya, ia tak akan mempercayai ucapan dari orang lain, ia akan menganggap semua orang musuh meskipun bertentangan dengan hatinya." Jelas Changmin.

"Jadi maksdmu, selama ini Jaejoong tak pernah menganggap kita sahabat?" Yunho semakin penasaran.

"Hatinya menganggap iya, tetapi pikirannya tidak. Jangankan sama kita Yun, bahkan sama Kibum _hyung_ ia anggap juga musuh. Selama ini Jaejoong hanya percaya dirinya sendiri, selain dirinya ia anggap musuh." Tambah Yoochun.

"Kalian tau tetapi kalian tak memberitahuku?"

"Bukankah kau tetangganya Yun? Setiap hari pergi bersama, bagaimana kau bisa tidak menyadari hal semacam itu." Sinis Changmin yang membuat Yunho terdiam.

Sejak awal Changmin memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong yang tampak lebih 'hidup' jika bersama Yunho. Suatu hipotesis sederhana menyadarkannya bahwa Jaejoong menyukai Yunho, namun Yunho tak begitu peka terhadap bentuk perhatian Jaejoong.

Jaejoong itu tipe *_tsundere_, hal itu sudah terlihat jelas. meski ia tampak jutek dan dingin, dan galak, namun itu hanya luarnya saja, di dalamnya ia begitu manis dan rapuh disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kupikir memang sifat Jaejoong yang pendiam dan agak jutek." Jawab Yunho tanpa memandang sahabat-sahabatnya.

Keheningan melanda ketiga orang itu, entah apa yang berada di dalam pikiran masing-masing dari mereka. Hingga keheningan itu terpecah dengan lengkingan suara Junsu yang memanggil nama Yunho.

* * *

...

**To be Continue**

...

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

*Tsundere : itu tipe yang keliatannya jutek, galak dan cuek di depan tetapi aslinya pemalu, tipe feminim yang mengungkapkan isi hatinya berbanding kebalik dengan apa yang mau diungkapkan yang sebenarnya.


End file.
